Duel Whites
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Mika Seidou is a girl of the 23rd century who just finished saving humanity, except for the fact that her DNA color is white to her shame. All that changes when she meets the only other living white of her age... Ranma.X-over with Geneshaft. REFORMATED!


Your serious?... You People actually belive I WROTE the story like THAT! Look at ANY my other stories and you'll see that I most definantly do not write stories like that. Really!  
  
Also. I was told by someone whose name I think was an author, to change the title of my fic from Duel Whites to Dual Whites. That angered me. I know the difference between the two words Duel and Dual and the name Duel Whites was the title I chose and intended for this fic. Do not try to tell me what my fic should be named based on your opinion of the first chapter. Your not the author. .  
  
Otherwise. Thank you for telling me to reformat... agian... and again.. and again... and again... (I could go on for another 21 times. Cuz almost every reviewer I had told me too. )

To whoever it was who suggested that more creative way of writing descriptions... the one about Beatrice. I think your name was An Apple. Thank you for your suggestions. I can't use them of course but I will try to up my writing styles in the futere. I'm not actually old enough to be considered an official author but I'm trying real hard to sit with the experienced people. (Proteus, whoever it was who wrote Hearts of Ice, whoever it was who wrote, Thy Inward Love and Thy Outward Part, Whoever it was who wrote Girl Days etc. etc.)  
  
Other than that I'm very impressed with the reviews this story got!

I watched this entire series and I don't expect this fic to gain many reviews. But... never know.  
  
Dual Whites.  
  
Entry One  
  
Diary of Captain Hiroto Amagiwa  
  
Name - Mika Seidou Age - 16 Eyes - Brown. Hair - Brown. Height - 5' 8" Gene Type - White.  
  
Summary. Current main driver of the space shuttle Bilkis's Shaft. Mika Seidou is the only white of her age in existance. Her DNA reads that she shouldn't be able to do more than merely the basics of the shaft piloting. However she has shown abnormalities that cannot be explained. She is a far better pilot then Mir Lotus who should have been the shafts main driver and whose DNA color is gold. It is apparent that a white that has come of age is able to be unpredicatable. Unlike all other humans, Whites appear to be able to exceed what their readable DNA says they should. Unfourtunantly Mika is the only proof to this theory. This is potential for the human race. All children are whites. At the adverage age of seven their DNA color changes. Mika has not changed. The reason is unknown.  
  
I think that at one point, all human's were whites. But then the DNA change occured and the government began to arrange human DNA to create humans that were completely predicatble and unviolent.  
  
When I looked up Mika's birthday, the birthdate was unknown... Perhaps Mika, was concieved by some way other than the government?... I wonder...  
  
March 11, 2331.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Beatrice... how is the captian?" Mika asked.  
  
Beatrice was tall with blue eyes and bluish white short hair. She was a register charged with the duty of aiding the captian and carrying out his commands. Recently she had been left as captain of the ship when the replacement captain Mario died while killing his arch-rival Jean.  
  
"Mika... he's just the same as the last time you asked. He is in critical condition and his chances for survival are one in twenty." The calm register replied.  
  
Mika paced about the outside of the room.  
  
"Jeez Mika! You really are worried about him aren't you!?" A young girl named Tiki asked.  
  
Tiki was a young girl at the age of eleven. While she was young she was perfectly qualified to pilot the Shaft. Replacement captain Mario had been her brother. In all aspects this should have been impossible because families are never allowed to have brothers and sisters. Tiki came as a mistake that occured during Government experiments eleven years earlier. Her hair was yellow and her eyes were brown. And at the moment she was engaging in her personal favorite passtime. Torturing Mika.  
  
"SHUT UP! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM!" Mika shouted back.  
  
"Hmm that so? Yeah you'd think you wouldn't. After all weren't you just shouting a week ago how much you hated him? ... As you watched him recover and sat with him for well over six hours?" Tiki replied slyly.  
  
Mika's face turned red.  
  
"I was just waitng for him to wake up so I could kill him myself!" She cried defiantly.  
  
Almost a year before now, Mika's best friend Ryoko had been on a space mission with the Captain Hiroto Amagiwa. Their ship had been destroyed and they were forced to evacuate. Ryoko and Hiroto ended up in the same escape pod. Hiroto was a master at his job and his job was captain of the ship ordered to destroy Oborus. Oberus was a being that had begun to send gigantic rings to attack the earth and destroy humanity. Since Hiroto's job was so important to humanity, Ryoko decided to kill herself in order for Hiroto to live on the remaining air in the pod. Later, Mika believed that Hiroto had killed Ryoko in order to save himself. When he told her the truth she still did not want to believe him and held a strong grudge.  
  
"Yeah yeah... whatever Mika! Why would you risk your life to crash into Oborus to save him if you hated him huh?" Tiki asked.  
  
"Uh... Well to destroy Oberus! Definantly not for that jerk!" Mika said.  
  
Oborus turned out to be one of the moons of Jupiter. Captain Amagiwa had slipped into a Coma a week or so earlier. He had miraculously awakened and told Mika to pilot the shaft and destroy Oborus. Mika wouldn't pilot the Shaft because another of her friends called Sofia had recently died while destroying a ring that would have killed them all had she not. Captain Amagiwa, obsessed with his mission of destroying Oborus, used a teleportion program created by yet another Shaft pilot Mir Lotus, to get to Oborus with an extreamly powerful bomb. Mika had ended up destroying Oborus and saving him just in time, only for him to fall unconcious again upon entering the ship.  
  
"Mika! Stop denying it! You LOOOOVE him! Don't you! Mario was always talking about how Love came out of no where and it could happen suddenly between people who downright hated each other!" Tiki cried.  
  
"WELL NOT ME!" Mika replied sharply. Her faced burned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Then why is your face so red?" Tiki asked much more quietly.  
  
The term 'Love' had fallen out of the human vocabulary. Only a very few people had even heard of the word let alone knew what it meant. Mario was one of the few. He had told the entire ship about how Love had somehow made children long ago, instead of the Government. He had told them that it was a special thing that only a woman and a man together could share and know.  
  
He had made Mika feel completly clueless.  
  
"I... uh... uh...Rrr..! SHUT UP TIKI!" Mika shouted and abruptly turned around and walked out of the room and back to her own compartment.  
  
Tiki Giggled.  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge Beatrice was directing the ship back to Earth. It was a rather long trip. Something appeared on her short range scanners.  
  
"Beatrice. A very small craft is traveling at 1300 miles per hour. It has one life form on board and appears to be stocked full of plants. Should we pull it in? It is unidentified by the government and it appears to be headed for Saturn's orbit.  
  
"Yes. Pull it in." She replied.  
  
The Bilkis's tractor beam began to pull in the small slow traveling ship.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"AH Crap what the hell! Damn it's another space station! Damn tractor beams! I really gotta install a defence against them." A voice cried from inside the ship. The ship itself was actually nothing more than a simple ball with out of date thrusters and low quality landers. As Beatrice stared at it she became more and more unimpressed. A ramp on the ship fell open and clanged against the floor.  
  
"Faulty piece of crap!" The voice cried again. It was a girl's voice.  
  
A red-headed girl walked down the broken ramp.  
  
"Ah damn! This'll cost loads to fix! DARN IT!" She yelled as she crouched down on the right side of the ramp.  
  
"Miss? May I ask your name and why you are travelling in deep space without the governments authority with an unknown ship?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"Hmm... lets see? Cuz I felt like it?" The girl said sharply. She quickly returned her attention to the ramp.  
  
"Miss. I will have to place you under official arrest if you do not reply." Beatrice said.  
  
"Tell me what your DNA color is and I'll tell you." The girl stated.  
  
"My DNA is green." Beatrice complied.  
  
"Great, more proccessed junk... My name is Ranma Saotome. I am traveling space searching for people who's DNA color is white." Ranma replied.  
  
"You are searching for children?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"No. I'm lookin for someone who is as old as I look." Ranma replied.  
  
Beatrice allready had a bad impression of Ranma. She seemed extreamly upish.  
  
"I made my ship myself." Ranma said explaining the undentification.  
  
"We will have to detain you for a time. But if you are interested we have a white on board who is sixteen." Beatrice said.  
  
"REALLY!" Ranma asked suddenly extreamly excited.  
  
"Yes. I'll call her if you want." Beatrice added.  
  
"Yes Please!" Ranma cried anxiously.  
  
"Mika... Mika Seidou. Please come to the docking bay." Beatrice said into an attachment on her arm.  
  
A few minutes later Mika arrived.  
  
"Beatrice? What do you need? What is that thing?" Mika asked pointing to the ship.  
  
"Thats my ship." Ranma said standing up from the ramp she was repairing again. "And I am Ranma Saotome. Is your DNA code white?"  
  
Mika replied, "Well... yeah. I hate it... i wish it would change, but it never do-"  
  
Suddenly Mika found herself of the recieving end of and extreamly tight hug..  
  
"Finally..." Ranma almost cried into the girls shoulder. "Finally... I found a human... finally..."


End file.
